No Air
by zelna
Summary: Buffy se laisse convaincre par Faith d'emener au bronze les potentiels pour qu'elles puissent se detendre après toute les tensions qu'elles ont subi. Le Scooby Gang vient aussi, et Buffy demande à Spike de venir. Songfic SPUFFY.


_Note : Fanfic se passant dans la saison 7; Spike est de retour et il a une âme, il est déjà redevenu normal, il n'est plus fou. Ils sont déjà au courant pour la Force et les Potentiels sont aussi la._

**_Resumer _: Buffy se laisse convaincre par Faith d'emener au bronze les potentiels pour qu'elles puissent se detendre après toute les tensions qu'elles ont subi. Le Scooby Gang vient aussi, et Buffy demande à Spike de venir.**

_**No Air**._

Les potentiels étaient eparpiller un peu partout dans le bronze, Buffy les avaient prévenu qu'elles ne devaient pas en sortir par securité. Mais malgré tout elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser, cette histoire de force la perturbait, elle restait donc au bar à siroter un cocktail , observant ces amies s'amuser, Faith alumait le Proviseur Wood, Willow dansait avec Kenedy, Alex se chamaillait avec Anya en dansant les potentiels dechainer à chaque recoins de la piste. Bon dieu mais ou était encore passé Spike songea t'elle, elle se mit à regarder un peu partout histoire de le repéré.

- Tu me cherchais Amour ? Dit une voix près d'elle qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Oui, je me demandais ou tu étais passé.

- Eh bien je suis la, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir mais je suis là.

- Tu as accepté parce que je te l'ai presque supliée, et tu à céder.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, la Tueuse me suplié de venir au Bronze avec elle, un episode inoubliable de ma vie vampirique chaton, quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais.

- Eh bien contente pour toi. En attendant je me demande se que je fais là aussi, pourquoi diable ai-je cédé à Faith !

- Ce n'est pas si mal, les filles avaient besoin de se detendre.

- Humf.

- Aller viens, dance avec moi sa te changeras les idées.

Elle allait refuser mais quand elle vit le sourire craquant de badboy que lui fit Spike en lui tendant la main elle ne pu resister, elle n'avait jamais pu lui resister.

- D'accord, mais juste une dance alors.

Elle lui pris la main et le laissa la guider jusqu'à la piste de dance, la chanson venait de se terminer et la chanteuse en commencea une autre.  
Spike posa ces mains sur les hanches de la tueuse et Buffy passa ces bras derriere son coup.

**Si je devais mourir demain  
C'est parce que tu m'a coupé l'air  
Te perdre c'est comme vivre dans un monde sans air  
Oh_  
_**

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et elle se dehanchait sensuellement contre lui, se laissant aller songeant qu'a présent dans ces bras plus rien ne pouvait lui arrivé.

**Je suis içi tout seul  
Mon coeur ne reagis pas je suis imcomplet  
Y'a t'il une façon pour moi de te faire comprendre**

Peut être qu'au debut il était à une certaine distance de securité mais la ce n'étais plus le cas, ils étaient totalement collé l'un à l'autre et dansaient un ballet d'une sensualité à toute épreuve, certaines personnes ne pouvaient s'empecher de les fixer tellement ils étaient remarquant.

**Comment  
Espere tu  
Me voir vivre toute seule  
Quand mon monde tourne autour de toi  
C'est si dur pour moi de respiré  
**

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, ils se fixaient du regard ne pouvant détourner les yeux. Les paroles de la chanson les touchaient étrangement, comme si elles étaient faite pour eux, Buffy avait toujours du mal à se l'avouer mais son monde avait été et était toujours Spike, que ferait t'elle sans lui songea t'elle.

**Comment suis je supposé respiré sans air ?  
Je ne peux vivre ou respiré sans air  
C 'est comme ça que je me sens quand tu n'est pas la  
Pas d'air pas d'air  
**

C'était vrai; comment était-il cencé vivre sans elle pour illuminer ces journée, elle était sa redemption. Le pourquoi du comment il était passé de William le Sanguinaire à Spike le Vampire combatant les forces du mal. Loin d'elle il était inquiet, opressé, il était persuader que s'il était encore humain c'est ce qu'il aurait ressentis, le manque d'air quand elle n'était pas la.

**Je suis perdu au milieu de la mer  
Comment respirera tu sans moi ?  
Si tu n'est pas la je ne peux respiré  
Il n'y a pas d'air pas d'air  
Pas d'air pas d'air **Buffy se laissait totalement porter par la musique et par les bras puissant de Spike qui la faisait tournoyer à present, comme une princesse, et elle souriait, respirait, vivait. Comment était-elle cencé respirer, sourire et vivre loin de lui ? Cela lui devenait de plus en plus inconcevable. Pas sans lui, sans lui elle perdrait tout ces repères;

**Je marche je cours je saute je vole  
Du sol juste pour te sauver  
Sans compté sur la force de la gravité **Combien de fois l'avait-il sauver ? Combien de fois avait-il dit " qu'elle meurt j'en rêve " avant de finalement courir la sauver. Combien de foutu fois avait-il dis " Je la tuerais " et avait finis par ne pas en avoir la volonté, son amour le consumant de l'interieur.

**Et pourtant je vis encore  
Tu m'a pris mon air mais j'ai survecu  
Je ne sais pas comment mais je m'en fiche**

**Comment espere tu me voir vivre toute seule quand mon monde tourne autour de toi  
C'est si dur pour moi de respiré**

Et pourtant malgré les maintes et maintes fois ou elle aurait du mourir ou elle était morte maintenant elle était la, malgré tout les doutes à l'égard de Spike, malgré toute les fois ou elle l'avait quitté et ou elle avait manqué d'air maintenant elle avait survecu, elle vivait, elle vivait pour lui. Son monde c'était lui, et chaque minutes loin de lui étaient une souffrance.

**Comment suis je supposé respiré sans air ?  
Je ne peux virvre ou respiré sans air  
C 'est comme ça que je me sens quand tu n'est pas la  
Pas d'air pas d'air  
Je suis perdu au milieu de la mer  
Comment respirera tu sans moi ?  
Si tu n'est pa la je ne peux respiré  
Il n'y a pas d'air pas d'air  
Pas d'air pas d'air **Ils continuaient de danser l'un contre l'autre, il passa sa main dans ces cheveux pour finir par lui carresser la joue. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais malgré son état de vampire avec une âme.

**Comment espere tu  
Me voir vivre toute seule  
Quand mon monde tourne autour de toi  
C'est si dur pour moi de respiré **Tu sais j'étais sincere chuchota Buffy au creux de son coup

- A quel sujet demanda t'il curieux

- Quand je t'es dis que je n'étais pas prête à te savoir loin de moi, je suppose que je ne le serais jamais.

- Je t'aime Buffy

- Je... Je sais.

-

**Je suis enfoncé dans l'eau  
Comment respirera tu sans moi ?  
Si tu n'est pas la je ne peux respiré  
Pas d'air pas d'air. **

La chanson se termina et ils se separèrent l'un de l'autre sous le regard étonné de ce qu'il venait de voir de leurs amis qui les savaient proche mais peut être pas à ce point. L'heure commenceait à se faire tardive et le Scooby-Gang et les potentiels decidèrent de rentré.

- J'ai eu une bonne idée non ? Elle était bien cette soirée n'est ce pas sous entenda Faith à Buffy alors qu'elle allait monter à l'étage de la maison Summers

- Oui, j'avoue repondit celle-ci se sentant rougir

Tout le monde était crevé, Buffy la premiere et tout le monde se coucha rapidement après leur arrivé, la Tueuse se dit que c'était une bonne chose, au moins elles ne discuteraient pas toute la nuit. Soudain elle realisa qu'elle devait parler à Spike, cette dance lui avait fait realiser bien plus de chose qu'elle n'aurait imaginer, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Spike s'exclama t'elle en le voyant se diriger vers la cave

- Il faut que je te parles lui dit-elle en s'approchant

- C'est important ?

- Oui

- Alors on ferait mieux de descendre en privée, les potentiels nous observe dit-il en jetant un regard au tueuse en devenir avide de raggots après la scène qui s'était passé au bronze.

- Oui, mais viens dit-elle en lui tendant la main, allons dans ma chambre.

Le vampire fut surpris de cette proposition mais la suivit en silence.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derriere elle, respira un bon coup et s'approcha de Spike qui s'était assis sur son lit la regardant curieusement.

- Bon euh ecoutes, il faut que je te parles c'est important... Enfin.. voilà.. Je sais pas trop par ou commencer...

- Si c'est par rapport à tout à l'heure ne tant fais pas je comprends ce n'étais qu'une dance ça ne signifiait rien ne t'inquetes pas la coupa t'il

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, comment lui dire ?  
- Non ce n'est pas ça au contraire...

- Buffy ?

- Je crois que tu avais raison, enfin que tu as toujours eu raison tu sais ?

- A quel sujet ?

- De mes sentiments... Par rapport à toi...

- C'est à dire demanda t'il en penchant la tête la regardant de plus en plus curieusement

- Je...

Spike lui, gardait le silence, continuant de la fixer

- Raaah c'est pas... Possible ! Tu devrais l'avoir compris !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Bon euh ecoutes... Je...

- Crache le morceau Tueuse, sinon on est encore la demain.

- Je t'aime Spike.

- Qu... Quoi ? Celui-ci resta bloqué, une lueur d'espoir éclaira son regard mais disparu bien vite  
- Non tu ne m'aimes pas dit-il d'un ton triste

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un monstre, un être de la nuit qui tueais pour survivre, je t'ai fais souffrir, je te ferais souffrir et je t'ai fais des choses horribles, j'ai essayer de te tué mainte et mainte fois. Tu m'aprecie à la rigueur, mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'embrassa tendrement, s'il ne voulait pas croire les mots, il croyerait peut-être les gestes.  
- Si, je t'aime, et va falloir t'y faire, tu as changer, je t'ai encore plus fait mal que tu ne m'a fait mal, et moi aussi j'ai essayer de te tuer.

- Ce n'est pas parel.

- Si c'est pareil, je t'aime William.

Il lui carressa tendrement la joue avant de prendre ces lèvres et de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, elle gemit de plaisir et se retrouva sur lui, jambe de chaque coté de son corps, savourant le moment.

- Dis le moi, je t'en pris mumura Buffy

- Je t'aime Buffy, tu en doutais ?

- Non plus maintenant.

**_The End._**

**_By Zelna. _**


End file.
